Pretty Cure of Oblivion
is a Pretty Cure fanseries created by Haruna Artist. Unlike the traditional Pretty Cure series, Pretty Cure of Oblivion is darker in terms of plot and characters. Plot "To fight within the shadows, enter the shadows.." "There is no such thing...as a truly good person..." "From the shadows, Pretty Cure is born.." Two years before the events of the series, 14-year-old Kuromaru Chikage, after years of abuse and assault attempted to end it all by jumping off the school roof, but her attempt at suicide was suddenly reversed by the presence of a small bat-like creature, who through the muttering of strange and hypnotic words, brought her back to life once she hit the floor, as if nothing ever happened. On her walk home from school the next day, she encounters the sudden deaths of two other girls, whose souls were then transferred into the body of a demonic monster, which pursues her. After a small chase and near death attack, Chikage is given a magical syringe from the bat that brought her back the previous day. With it she transforms into Cure Gothic, a warrior known as Pretty Cure. Without a clue of what is happening, she manages to kill the creature but the summoner escapes without a trace. Now and without a choice, Chikage must find the owners behind the five additional syringes in order to erase the ultimate evil, whose operations occur within the shadows: "Where the World Ends". Characters Pretty Cure * Voiced by: 'Saito Chiwa A cynical and impassive 16-year-old first year high school student, who endured countless sexual abuse and assault to the hands of her father, who was arrested only recently. On the inside however, Chikage is extremely shy and awkward, and unable to emotionally connect with other people, slowly gaining an apathetic and stoic nature overtime due to trauma from her abuse. She is unfazed by blood and ironically, hates horror films and doctors. She lives alone and often watches magical girl anime to ease herself. Chikage's Pretty Cure alter ego is , Pretty Cure of Silence and Trauma. Her abilities are darkness/shadow-based and her theme colors are black/purple. * Voiced by: Hidaka Rina Mika was the well-known and loved 16-year-old president of the science club, until a horrible and fatal incident, which took 12 lives ruined her reputation. Now, Mika is a creepy, deadpan and odd girl, who often skips a majority of classes to stay in the now, closed and abandoned science laboratory, to either talk to herself or sulk in her own "pool of sorrow". She currently lives alone and has a sweet tooth, usually spending a majority of money on groceries. Her parents are currently overseas and send her money to pay the bills. She often turns any given activity into a science experiment. Mika's Pretty Cure alter ego is , Pretty Cure of Losses and Logic. Her abilities are chemical-based and her theme color is green. From the Firepit * Bat-like fairy with the power of resurrection. * A firepit-like fairy, who speaks with a Kansai dialect. He is foulmouthed and loves getting his way by any means necessary. Circle of Spirits Where the World Ends * A Yakuza-like general, who has a selfish and greedy nature. He thinks much of himself and likes shiny things. * General with the appearance of a small child, but with a mature voice and unsettling grin. She loves getting what she wants and has a twisted sence of humor. Supporting Characters Items * Transformation device used by the Cures, which resembles a clear syringe. In order to transform, the syringe must be filled with the Cure's blood. The blood lasts three transformations, before it must be refilled. Settings Trivia Category:Pretty Cure of Oblivion Category:Fan Series